


friendship is magic

by hipnoslon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, I don't know what I'm doing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 07:09:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3520067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hipnoslon/pseuds/hipnoslon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Не про пони. Но лучше бы про пони.</p>
            </blockquote>





	friendship is magic

**Author's Note:**

> кали/джен (джули)  
> вычитки нит/беты нит/ничего нит :с  
> и это джен, да.

Кали смотрит на часы.  
Она следит за минутной стрелкой так упорно, словно время от ее взгляда ускорится. 

До звонка три минуты.

Сегодня полнолуние.  
Кали нервничает и злится.  
Бабушка обещала, что сегодня стая будет бежать под луной в лесу. Хейлы дали официальное разрешение.  
Кали это бесит. Лес не должен принадлежать таким как Хейлы. Слишком мягкие.  
Кали переводит взгляд на Лору Хейл. Та спит, положив голову на парту. Длинные волосы свисают в проход между рядами. Кали фыркает и резко отворачивается. 

_Подумаешь. Больно нужен ваш лес!_

Кали любит бежать сквозь ветки, перепрыгивать через коряги, нестись навстречу ветру.  
И чтобы стая была рядом.  
Старая Авани говорит, что это хорошо для альфы. Любить лес, свободу и стаю. 

Впереди Кали сидит Джулия. Ее косичка дергается в такт движения руки.  
Джули что-то записывает, что-то из того, что вещает учитель. Кали слышит, но не слушает. Она не любит физику, ведь то, что многие считают невозможным, она проделывает с легкостью.

Две минуты до звонка. 

Беккари странная. И пахнет от нее странно. Полынью. Но Кали нравится.  
Джулия тот еще ботаник, тихоня, да и в целом личность, кажущаяся скучной как этот урок физики.  
Кали таких не любит. Не потому что глупа, просто заучки нудные.

Последнюю минуту до конца урока и еще две после, Кали следит за движением волос Джул и думает о лесе.

***

Шкафчики в старшей школе — сущее мученье. Некоторые не реагируют ни на код, ни на проклятия. Кали это не беспокоит.  
А вот у Беккари похоже проблемы с ее имуществом. 

Кали с усмешкой смотрит на попытки Джулии открыть дверцу. Никто не слышит, как Джул шепотом посылает и шкафчик, и школу, и всю администрацию заодно. Не то чтобы Кали страдала приступами филантропии, но посмотреть на обалдевшее лицо Джули почему-то хочется.

Кали подходит к Беккари и слегка нажимает на проклятую дверцу. Та легко поддается и с резким щелчком открывается, вывалив на свою хозяйку пару учебников. Кали ловит одну из книг и передает Джулии.  
Та смотрит, действительно, обалдело. И мямлит благодарности.  
Надо же, какая стесняшка, а проклятия посылала не под стать образу. Может заучка не такая уж и тихоня, думает Кали.

— Обращайся, — бросает Кали, и резко развернувшись, идет в класс.

Если бы она обернулась, то увидела бы и круглые глаза Джул, и слишком крепко прижатые к груди учебники.

***

Кали сама не знает, как так вышло, что Беккари стала неотъемлемой частью ее жизни. Как лес. Или даже больше.  
Джулия оказалась интересной. Она знает кучу вещей, о которых больше никто, в этом Кали уверена, и не думает. Например, как сделать фейерверк. Или сотню способов заварки чая на травах.  
А еще у Джули звонкий смех.

Кали не знает, как сказать такой девчонке, домашней тихоне, о существовании монстров из-под кровати.  
Кали впервые боится. Не инстинктом, а по-человечески.  
Боится, что Джули не станет говорить с ней, после признания.  
О том, что Беккари может рассказать кому-то об оборотнях, Кали не думает.  
Не хочет думать.

***

Момент истины наступает на Хэллоуин. Кали теребит браслет дружбы на руке, сплетенный Джулией из каких-то трав и ниток.  
Фенька пахнет приятно, успокаивает. 

В ночь, когда монстры почти реальны, Кали хочет рассказать о том, что она оборотень. 

Они с Джули решили пойти собирать сласти по домам. Вернее, Джул предложила, а Кали согласилась.  
_— Это по-детски.  
— Но это весело! _

Кали одета в костюм мумии. Вся в бинтах и искусственной пыли. Она похожа не на оживший засохший труп, а на замотанную в туалетную бумагу испуганную девчонку.  
Джули, одетая ведьмой, засмеялась при взгляде на ее потерянное лицо. Кали бы тоже посмеялась, если бы меньше нервничала.

Они собирают конфеты по домам, шугают младшеклассников и съедают гору конфет.  
Кали почти забывает о том, что хотела сделать.

Когда улицы пустеют и пора прощаться, Кали удерживает Джулию за руку. 

— Мне надо тебе сказать кое-что, — голос, всегда такой уверенный, почти дрожит, — Джул… я оборотень.  
— Ты мумия, Кали. Кажется, кое-кто переел сахара, — Джули улыбается. Но улыбка настороженная.

 _Поверила?_

— Я покажу.

И Кали показывает. 

Клыки, глаза и исказившиеся черты лица.  
Кали стоит ровно и гордо.  
Но поза напряженная.

Джулия смотрит округлившимися глазами.  
Они молчат вечность, хотя прошла всего минута. 

А потом Джули смеется. Радостно, даже счастливо.

— Тогда я тоже покажу.

Кали впервые в жизни видит, как колдует настоящая ведьма.


End file.
